


Cautivo.

by crescendum



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, settphel, settphelios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendum/pseuds/crescendum
Summary: 𝘌𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘻𝘰 𝘦𝘳𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘰 𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪́𝘢 𝘈𝘱𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘭 𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘰 𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘴, 𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘷𝘰 𝘥𝘦 𝘚𝘦𝘵𝘵.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Cautivo.

Tiene fuerte contenido explícito sexual (o al menos hasta donde me da la imaginación y forma de escribir).  
También tiene lenguaje explícito y escenas de violencia, tanto física como verbal.  
No tiene tintes de romanticismo o cariño por parte de los personajes.  
Sólo una enfermiza relación. El odio no es amor.  
Si sos sensible a la violencia, por favor de NO leer.

Nada de lo planteado en esta historia está bien en la realidad. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, y no denunciar. Tengo otras historias por si quieres pasarte por mi perfil. Gracias.

.  
.  
.

El espectáculo terminó y nuevamente se había proclamado victorioso. Los aullidos de la tribuna no eran nada comparado a los que esperaba oír en su habitación.

Se marchó a su diminuta y oscura pieza, ignorando a cualquier persona que quería felicitarle o retarle a una nueva pelea. Inclusive el incontable oro obtenido era insignificante, su capricho era muchísimo más jugoso.

Al entrar al lugar, fue recibido por una amarga presencia, situada en una punta de la cama con libro en mano y la lámpara junto a una mesada.

—¿Me extrañaste? El show se ha demorado un poco hoy.

No recibió respuesta, como siempre.

Desde que había sido capturado por los esbirros y traído a este lugar, no había dicho siquiera una palabra. No sabían su nombre, ni su procedencia, nada. Creía que guardando en silencio lo soltarían a los días, pero se equivocó, al convertirse en el muñeco sexual de Sett.

—¿Qué lees? —Intentaba acercarse, todas las noches, en vano.

El chico cerró el libro, dejándolo a su lado; indicando que lo estaba ignorando.

—Tu ojo se ve cada vez peor —no sonaba preocupado, sino más bien orgulloso.

El pálido alejó la mano contraria antes de que tocase su rostro, estaba molesto por recordar su derrota y aún seguir en este tormento.

—No te enojes conmigo, ya sabes lo que debes hacer: bailarme siempre que venga, o retarme e irte de aquí victorioso —una amplia sonrisa atravesó sus labios, orgulloso—. No te ha ido muy bien con eso, ¿verdad?

Apretó sus puños con ira, hace unos días atrás, el pelinegro se había cansado de todo y con un golpe en el rostro, retó a un duelo a Sett. Su cuerpo aún demostraba moretones, y su ojo fue quien peor la pasó. Su visión aún era algo borroso, y el color violáceo se volvía más oscuro con el pasar los días.

Sett no tuvo ningún tipo de represión, y lo golpeó hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente. Se detuvo porque sabía que podía matarle, y no iba a quedarse sin su capricho.

Buscó lugar junto al renegado muchacho, recibiendo una asqueada mirada zigzagueante.

—¿Te sigue molestando el olor a sangre? —luego de las peleas, Sett venía con sus puños y torso bañado en sangre, las brutales palizas eran la que siempre lo consagraban victorioso—. Ya te he dicho que te acostumbres.

Con la diestra le sujetó el largo cabello que caía por su nuca y lo atrajo hacia él. Una sarcástica sonrisa lo invadía por dentro ante la incomodidad contraria. El dócil, escupió sobre el manchado rostro del rojizo, enojándolo aún más.

—Iré a ducharme —informó, estampando su rostro contra el frío colchón de un movimiento.

Cuando Sett entró al baño de la habitación, Aphelios se normalizó con un pesado suspiro. Estaba harto, cansado de esta ridícula vida. Perdió la cuenta de las noches en que Sett jugaba con él, a veces simplemente dándole un espectáculo de baile mientras se desnudaba, otras, sólo tomaba su cuerpo, insaciable y con dureza.

Su curiosidad, las leyendas sobre "el jefe", lo trajeron a este lugar, quería conocer a la persona que nadie podía vencer. Fue estúpido al creer que saldría con vida de allí, se sentía muerto por dentro, sin nada con que defenderse, hasta sus armas fueron secuestradas y estaban vaya a saber dónde. El calvario en vida.

Y era enfermizo, lo sabía. Quería irse, volver a ser libre y a la vez, el esbelto carcomía su inconsciente todas las noches. Recordaba cómo lo tomaba, recordaba los golpes y frías palabras y... Le gustaba. Deseaba acaparar los carnales deseos de Sett para sí mismo, sabía que él tenía a una multitud de muchachas que harían fila con lograr solo pasar una noche a su lado, y Aphelios no quería permitirlo.

Leyó sobre algo similar en uno de los libros que los sirvientes de Sett le dejaron cuando fue sometido a la oscura de su habitación.

Síndrome de Estocolmo.

La definición, no era tan certera a como se sentía, pero quería buscarle un nombre menos insano a lo que burbujeaba en su interior.

No quería ser enfermizo, no quería ser un loco. Quería irse, quería consumirse. Quería libertad, ansiaba crueldad.

Su atención fue al cuerpo desnudo de Sett cuando salió del baño, sólo recubierto en una fina toalla en su cintura. De su cabello caían incontables gotas, codiciaba limpiarlas con su lengua y también clavarle un puñal en cada una de ellas.

Ya sabía lo que debía hacer, no necesitaba las órdenes de Sett para cumplir su codicia. Cuando el rojizo tomó lugar al borde del lecho, se levantó, maldiciendo por sus adentros.

Se detuvo a una distancia prudente, dónde pudiera verlo, pero no tocarlo. Donde escuchara las lascivas palabras sobre su cuerpo. Donde no se notara la despreciable mirada que le daba mientras lo hacía.

Imaginó alguna canción en su mente. Antes de ser un estúpido esclavo, vivía escuchando música. La añoraba, mucho. El único sonido que podía asemejarse a la música era el barullo de la tribuna halagando a Sett. Pero él conocía un sonido mejor... sus gemidos.

Empezó con la remera, una delicada prenda, con pequeños agujeros. No era suya, hasta en su vestimenta lo ultrajaron. Le quedaba holgada, demasiado, llegando a cubrirle perfectamente hasta los muslos. Manga larga, odiaba esas remeras, tanto como detestaba a Sett.

No tenía pantalón. Luego de la fallida rebeldía, Sett le ordenó no usarlo más. El frío abrazaba las paredes, enfriándole todas las noches. La simple sábana no lo cubría lo suficiente.

Cuando la prenda superior cayó al suelo cerró los ojos. Deslizó sus dedos por el largo y desnutrido torso, percibiendo como sus huesos se notaban cada vez más. Era poca la comida que le daban, y solo una vez por día; a veces dos, depende como se comportara con Sett.

Su mera e putrefacta existencia rondaba en torno a él, una y otra vez, en todo aspecto. Era dominado, humillado e insultado a su antojo.

Rozó los pezones con sus dedos, ya erectos. No supo si por el frío, o porque confirmaba ser un enfermo de mierda, sólo escuchaba la relajada risa del rojizo, burlándose.

—Ven aquí —lo llamó cuando estaba por despojarse de su ropa interior.

Con duda, temblante, se aproximó a él. Sett quitó la toalla de su cintura e invitó al pelinegro a sentarse sobre sus piernas. Una vez lo hizo, con una de sus manos le acarició su rostro.

—¿Qué nombre debería decirte hoy? Alguno de mis sirvientas, ¿quizás?

Este era el punto en que el pálido se enfermaba y un calor le viajaba por todo su pecho. Odiaba ser comparado por otra persona, odiaba que pensara en otra persona a la hora de coger, porque nadie aguantaba lo que él vivía. Nadie disfrutaría como él lo hacía si estuvieran en su situación.

—Suéltame —habló Sett cuando su pulgar fue prisionero de los dientes adversos—. ¿Te estás revelando?

Los dientes hicieron cada vez más presión sobre el pulgar, dejando poco a poco su marca en él; incrementando la ira de Sett en el proceso.

El pómulo se tiñó de rojizo ante el corto y seco golpe que le proporcionó el más grande. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado, abriendo sus labios para largar un quejido de dolor. Su rostro palpitaba, igual que su pene.

—Aphelios.

Los ojos de Sett demostraron sorpresa por un segundo, luego una ladeada sonrisa iluminó el ambiente. Sacando los quejidos de dolor y sus gemidos de placer, era la primera vez, en todo este tiempo, que el pelinegro le dirigía la palabra.

—Aphelios —repitió Sett. Le gustaba como sonaba el nombre salido de sus labios.

Lo agarró por los hombros y lo empujó hacia atrás. Con sorpresa, Aphelios cayó al suelo, golpeándose parte de su espalda y codos al atajarse inútilmente.

Al instante, Sett le tomó del cabello para atraerlo. El pálido gateó, con sus ojos cerrados por el dolor, hasta detenerse entre sus piernas. El grande y erecto falo del rojizo le daba la bienvenida.

Relamió sus labios y luego el glande adverso, bajando con lentitud hasta su tronco para volver a subir. Con sus labios acarició todo el contorno, logrando roncos ronroneos de parte del pelirrojo.

El tosco agarre de sus cabellos cambió a una diminuta caricia, quitándole el pelo que cubría su rostro para observarle mejor. Aphelios inclinó su cabeza y abrió sus ojos, retándole con la mirada.

—Eres mejor que cualquier puta que he conocido.

Un insulto que tomaba como halago, una humillación que le incentivaba a continuar.

Engulló por completo el pene en su boca, ahogándose. No podía separarse, el mayor le tomaba de su nuca para sentir el tope de su cavidad. Abrió sus labios, chorreando saliva y arcadas. Hizo fuerza para inclinarse hacia atrás, recuperando el aire que le exigía su débil cuerpo.

—Vuelve aquí.

Como un perro, fiel a cualquier orden, regresó a su regazo. Sus ojos lagrimeaban por la felación, y su respiración aún estaba entrecortada. Sabía lo que vendría y se volvía entusiasta, impaciente.

—Ya estás duro, maldito enfermo —sobre la tela del bóxer, Sett atrapó el miembro entre sus dedos, apretándole con poderío. Le dolía y lo demostró con un gemido, entremezclado de placer.

El rojizo atacó su cuello, con intensas mordidas que quedarían marcadas en su piel el tiempo suficiente hasta que vuelva a marcarlas. Jamás lo besaba, jamás era considerado. Era un simple despojo.

Con un incómodo movimiento, despojó la única prenda que irrumpía el acto. Enterró la punta de su glande en la entrada del menor, sin permiso, sin preparación.

—Duele... —nunca había expresado su incomodidad, siempre había sido dócil, pero esta ocasión no había podido contenerse.

Como si aquello motivara el morbo de Sett, lo tomó de las nalgas y se introdujo por completo. En respuesta, las garras de Aphelios se enteraron en la espalda, y calló cualquier sonido de su boca mordiéndole el hombro.

El vaivén no se hizo esperar. Rudo, rápido. Sentía como su interior se desgarraba y se abría en cada entrada, ardiendo como un infierno. De seguro estaría sangrando, pero poco importó cuando el placer empezó a estar presente, en aumento.

Quitó los filosos dientes de la piel adversa cuando Sett le sujetó del cuello. Presionaba los dedos sobre la zona, ahogándole los gemidos; quitándole la respiración. Intentaba mantenerle la mirada, pero sus ojos se entrecerraban, de placer, de dolor, ni él mismo sabía.

Otro golpe, una bofetada. Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, chocando mirada con Sett que le movía el cuerpo a su antojo, al ritmo que él quisiera, con su característica bestialidad. Cada que sus ojos volvían a entrecerrarse, recibía otro golpe, obligándose a mantenerle el contacto.

Llegado un punto, no supo si cerraba sus ojos por el placer, o porque quería más atención, más violencia.

—L-la pared... —murmuró, tomándolo por los hombros para que dejara de introducirse en él.

La iniciativa, el deseo del pelinegro era un deleite para sus oídos. Su voz, tan paulatina y suave, opuesta a la suya, era hipnotizadora, como sus quejidos, lo mismo con sus gemidos.

Aceptando por una única vez, una orden que no fuera suya, lo tomó por los muslos para apoyarlo contra la pared, junto a la cama. Sin salirse de su interior, siendo uno en miseria.

El rostro del manchado pálido se deformaba, entre placer, entre dolor, entre remordimiento, entre éxtasis.

Las uñas clavadas en la espalda incendiaban el cuerpo de Sett, enterrándose por completo en el interior adverso una y otra vez. Agarraba con fuerza sus muslos, sosteniéndole las piernas lo más abiertas que podía para entrar con mayor comodidad, con más rapidez.

Aphelios llevó la derecha a su miembro, masturbándose al ritmo de las embestidas, tirando para atrás su cabeza, chocando contra la pared.

Existía algo más majestuoso que las victorias, que la muchedumbre aclamando su nombre: el cuerpo de Aphelios. Ahora que su juguete tenía nombre, iba a ser más difícil despegarse, iba a romperle tanto que hasta iba a olvidar su propio nombre.

El cuerpo de Aphelios detonaba cansancio, lo demostraba al no poder sostener sus piernas enredadas sobre la cintura adversa. Sett, cansado de sostenerlo, salió de su interior y dejó caer sus pies de nuevo a tierra. Lo volteó, sus alturas quedaban a la perfección para aquella posición en dónde el mayor obtenía todo el control, en dónde se sentía poderoso.

—No dejes de tocarte.

Le ordenó tomando sus cabellos con la diestra y con la derecha le levantó un poco el trasero, volviendo a introducirse.

Los altos gemidos del pelinegro retumbaban por la habitación. Uniéndose al coro, el choque de sus cuerpos y los suspiros de Sett creaban la sinfonía perfecta. Continuaba atacando su miembro, bombeándolo al ritmo de las embestidas, estaba por venirse.

Después de tantas ocasiones, Sett ya se daba cuenta cuando el cuerpo a su merced estaba por correrse. Los gemidos se hacían más altos, las piernas le temblaban y todo se volvía más obsceno, más grotesco.

Mordisqueó los omóplatos y arañó la arqueada espalda, devolviéndole las marcas. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. La mano que sujeta los cabellos le apretó con más firmeza y, con toda la fuerza que respondía su exaltado frenesí, estampó la frente de Aphelios contra la pared.

Su visión se nubló, empezó a escuchar un pitido impertinente y su cabeza latía, punzándole con dolor. Su mano acabó manchándose con semen, se había corrido, casi al borde del inconsciente, había acabado de placer. Estúpido.

Sett salió de su interior y permitió a su cuerpo caer al suelo, derrotado. Con una de las piernas, lo volteó, y antes de poder abrir sus ojos, sintió el caliente líquido sobre su rostro. Humillado.

—Das asco —Aphelios relamió el semen que caía por sus labios, tenía un agrio y asqueroso sabor—. Ve a limpiarte.

Permaneció unos segundos en el suelo, reponiéndose. Su cuerpo no respondía, y su cabeza estaba en otro lugar desde el golpe. Optó por arrastrarse hasta el baño, sujetándose del lavamanos para enderezarse. La fría agua le despertó del ensueño y vio su reflejo en el espejo.

Era verdad, daba asco. Estaba enfermo, enfermo por Sett. Enfermo por la brutalidad en la que era tomado.

Planteó un momento el golpearse contra el espejo, odiaba el reflejo que observaba. No era él, ya no existía rastro del viejo Aphelios, lleno de juventud y curiosidad por el mundo. Deseaba desaparecer. Alucinó con su propio reflejo, sonriéndole. A lo mejor, en otro lugar, él sí era libre, no era preso a sus insanos deseos.

En la tapa del retrete, vio el tapado de Sett y lo tomó en sus manos, envolviendo su frío cuerpo con él. De seguro le molestaría al rojizo, pero poco importaba, volvería a llamar su atención, y él estaría caliente por unos segundos.

Cuando salió del lavado, se sorprendió al ver a Sett ordenando la cama. Cuando se sentó en su lado, el contrario ni se percató que llevaba su abrigo; frunció sus labios al sentirse desplazado.

—¿Vas a quedarte?

—¿Cuándo te di permiso para hablar, pedazo de mierda?

Tragó duro saliva. Su voz era lo único en lo que Sett no tenía poder en todo este tiempo y por un poco de estúpida atención en el sexo, echó todo a perder.

—¿Cuándo voy a poder irme?

Quedó sin aire. Sett le sujetó del cuello ahorcándole, castigándolo por desobedecer.

—Ya conoces la única forma de irte de aquí.

—Entonces... Mátame —logró formular con su último aliento. Sus manos intentaban apartar la potente diestra del mayor, pero era imposible.

Su rostro se tornaba rosado, primero sus mejillas, luego tiñéndose por completo por la falta de aire.

—¿Y desaprovechar la oportunidad de marchitarte por completo? No, pequeño.

Enfermo.

—Estarás aquí hasta que no pueda consumirme más en tu interior. Hasta que ya no me sirvas.

No lo oía, sus sentidos se iban apagando. El sueño estaba ganándole ¿o se estaba quedando inconsciente? Sett soltó su cuello, pero su aire costaba en regresarle de vuelta. Restándole importancia a aquel reflejo necesario, dejó caer sus párpados y cayó rendido en la cama, abrazándose al cálido abrigo.

Sett lo cubrió con una manta y recostó a su lado. Nunca se quedaba, siempre volvía a su hogar luego de las peleas y sus encuentros, pero haría una excepción, como Aphelios había hecho en hablarle.

No iba a soltarlo, no iba a dejarlo libre. Desde el minuto en que puso un pie en las arenas, le pertenecía y lo confirmaba todas las noches. Cuando lo seducía, cuando le rogaba por más.

Perturbado, así se sentía. Una bestia, una forma de desquitar su odio hacia el mundo.

Cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose ligeramente relajado cuando escuchó que el pelinegro reguló su respiración. Mañana sería otro día, mañana tendría más peleas, mañana seguiría pudriéndole la mente a Aphelios, hasta matarlo por dentro. Porque no necesitaba cogerlo para hacerlo, con sólo su superioridad, su presencia, era suficiente.

¿Hasta cuándo aguantará su pequeño muñeco? 

. . .


End file.
